KogaYuna Amor Infnito
by SaintSeiyaLove
Summary: Una historia de amor por parte de Yuna y Koga donde el amor solo triunfa


Despues de la batalla con Apsu Koga descansaba con Saori ya cursaba los ultimos semestres en palestra y estaba apunto de entrar al santuario pero al mismo tiempo cambio su vida gracias a Yuna ella era hermosa, su tierna y calida voz, su caracter alegre y su linda mirada enamoraron al joven, siempre pelearon juntos y hubo una ocasion en el que koga supo que tenia los mismos gustos que el lo cual lo enamoro mas. Al terminar la guerra contra Marte el joven decidio regresar a Palestra pero despues de las clases se quedaba en su cuarto escuchando su musica favorita y descansando, pero hubo una ocasion en la que la joven Yuna decidio visitar a Koga , ella lo veia durmiendo y decidio despertarlo gritando Despierta Koga! El joven por el susto se cayo de la cama y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Koga se dolia mientras Yuna intentaba arreglarlo, lo ayudo a recosto y empezo a sanarlo con sus calidas manos despues de unos cuantos minutos Koga decidio que era el momento perfecto para decirle a Yuna lo que sentia por ella y empezo por darle las gracias por todo lo que tuvo que pasar por su culpa ella le contesto -sabes que lo haria por ti- el joven acariciaba su mejiya mientra ella se sonrojaba, Koga le dijo que le pagaria todo lo que hiso por el, mientras Yuna le respondia que como haras eso y el joven Koga la beso en los labios esto hizo que Koga sintiera un amor mas profundo y apasionado por ella, tambien gracias al beso sintio que ella tambien lo amaba y al momento de separarse Yuna tubo sus dudas preguntandole al joven porque el beso, el contesto que ya no podia seguir ocultando su amor por ella, Yuna estaba totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada por lo que le acaba de decir y mientras Koga la acaricibia se veian fijo con amor y pasion, y finalmente Koga le pregunto -quieres ser mi novia- la joven estaba sonrojada por el comentar pero desafortunadamente para koga lo que recivio de sus labios fue un no. Koga se sintio desilusionado y al final le pregunto el porque le contesto con un no -koga te quiero pero entre tu y yo no puede haber mas que simple amistad- el joven solto algunas lagrimas pero despues comento -bueno no te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres asi que esta bien sin rencores- haci que Yuna se despidio de el con un tierno beso en la mejiya y al salir de la habitacion salio corriendo soltando lagrimas diciendo soy una tonta tonta y al final ella estaba sentada en el arbol cerca de un rio lamentandose por lo que le contesto a Koga sabiendo que ella tambien lo amabaen eso se acerca Soma y le pregunta a Yuna el porque se encuentra en el arbol desolada y llorando, ella le contesta -soy una tonta Soma perdi la oportunidad de estar siempre con Koga- se te declaro- Yuna solo movio la cab eza diciendo si y secandose las lagrimas -Yuna porque no lo reparas habla con el- comenta Soma, la joven se levanta y trata de reanimarse y le dice a Soma que tenia la razon, Soma sonrie y comenta -ve por Koga- la joven regreso corriendo reanimada por el joven gritando Koga, Koga! Pero de repente un e jercito de pallasianas atacaron el colegio los estudiantes empezaron a atacarlo al igual que la joven Yuna pero de repente una flecha salio disparada y con direccion hacia Yuna, la joven estaba paralizada debido a que estaba volteando hacia otro lado y cuando se dio la vielta detecto la flecha y a muy cerca y cerro los ojos de repente se oyo un grito diciendo Yuna! Y al abrir los ojos koga aparecio perforado por la flecha, la joven se altero al ver que Koga se caeria ella apresurada lo toma y saca lagrimas de tristeza -Koga no me dejes- ellos se dolieron no por le flecha si no por los corazones ya que pensaron que ya no se volverian a rapidamente le quito la flecha y le recuesta en el suelo -Yu..na teamo- tambien yo- Koga dio su ultimo suspiro y cerro los ojos, la joven no paro de llorar y decidio recostarse en su Koga Koga no me dejes por favor repetidamente pero el joven no reaccionaba, Yuna se sentia culpable ya que penso que nada de eso hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho si a Koga, se arrepintio de lo que hiso pero fue tarde ya que penso que Koga estaba muerto y asi fue pero el alma del jovense quedo en su cuerpo y mientras estaba inconsiente veia a Yuna a Saori e incluso a Seiya sufriendo por su muerte al igual que sus otros compaeros y en eso dijo en ese pensamiente -no me gustaria irme no ahora- y de un milagro empezo a abrir los ojos diciendo -Yu..na pued..es quitarte de ensima- la joven se emociono mucho y se alegro al ver que Koga seguia vivo -Koga como estas te encuentras bien- no esto duele- Yuna lo recargo en sus hombros y encendio su cosmos para darle un poco de energia hasta que llego a la enfermeria donde curaron al joven y segun el medico Koga estara bien dentro de un par de semanas. La joven Yuna sonrio y miraba a Koga con ternura -como te sientes-estoy mejor gracias por tu apoyo Yuna-no me digas Yuna me puedes ver ahora como tu novia- la joven se acerco a Koga y lo beso. Esto hiso que el joven se sintiera mas aliviado, y ademas que su corazon se alivio del vacio de su amor-Yuna eso significa-si Koga sere tu novia- Yuna se acerca a Koga y lo abraza tiernamente sin lastimarlo -Te amo Koga-Yo tambien te amo Yuna- y ellos siguieron su vida juntos como parejas siguiendo a sus corazones mas con el gran amor que se tienen los dos! 


End file.
